1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a storage device, a data storage device including the same and an operation method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A storage device stores data under the control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone and a smart pad. A storage device includes a device storing data, a magnetic disk like a hard disk drive (HDD) and a device storing data in a semiconductor memory such as a solid state drive (SSD) and a memory card, in particular, in a nonvolatile memory.
A nonvolatile memory includes a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
With the development of new semiconductor manufacturing technologies, the level of integration of storage devices is rapidly increasing. Further, as a consequence, the capacity of these storage devices is also increasing. The high integration of a storage device may reduce the cost of manufacturing. However, due to the high integration of the storage device, a scale and reliability of the storage device is reduced. Thus, there is a demand for methods and devices that can improve reliability of the storage device.